Nightcrawlerkitty pridex-men fanfictiin
by CraiterGolf359
Summary: X-men fan fictions nightcrawler and kitty pride fall in love even though through all the hardships they face


**Hello everybody please don't hate this-it's my first fanfic so I don't own marvel either but there good characters so why the hell not. Just so you know this is x men and the title says nightcrawlerkitty pride and they won't start love relationships until Ch 3 and I love doing my voting pools so in the comments below just make any requests about what fanfics you want me to do and I have another voting pool for my next fanfic Attack on titan ErenMikisa / transformers JackArcee/DC comics RobinBatgirl / Teen Titans or Maximum Ride fanfics/ your choice don't be afraid to ask for fanfics I'll most likely make them happen-enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

"What the hell!"

Kurt was thrown against a tree by some other muntants-he attended Xavier's academy for the gifted "or cursed" he thought to himself. He was usually bullied like this his whole life, but he was use to it, since it happens a lot

But the reason he was treated badly was because he was different-physically he looked different to. He had blue scaly skin, yellow eyes, and a tail with an arrow at the end. He looked like a demon.

"What the HELL!" He yelled again

Nathaniel and Miguel were messing with him again and he hated them, the were also known as the school bullies or troublemakers no one liked them more than he did. Then Kurt tried teleporting behind them and started running. But then Nathaniel pulled him back with his telekinesis without touching him and easily tossed him back at the tree "ahhhh!" Kurt screamed in pain he saw Miguel pull out a pocket knife "why" he asked "because your a freak - you don't deserve to live" they said.

They approached him in an almost calm like manner till Kurt got angry and teleported in the tree and tacked Miguel then bit his fangs deep into his flesh "AHHHHHH" Miguel screamed then threw Kurt back at the tree " uhhh" he replied weakly " looks like this freaks a freak inside and out" "he he" the both said.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground next to Nathaniel "ahhhh w-wh- what the Fuck!!" He stammerd then they all looked up and saw Ororo Munroe A.K.A. Storm. "The two of you report to Xavier's office now" she blankly told them then Nathaniel started smack talking her " shush, lady it's okay teach we were just messin ar- " NOW!!!" She orderd. Then Miguel yelled "screw you!" And Nathaniel threw he out of the sky with his telekinesis and turned back to Kurt "oh fuck me" Kurt said in fear and turned his face.

Storm replied from a further distance "damn hey you two, you don't want me to get Logan do you!" "Huh logans here?!" The both literary ran towards the school " well that's one way to do it" Kurt thought.

Kurt was in his room right from the medical room he was fine, only a few scratches on his legs and bruises on his back and face and he remembered how Hank told him to be careful. He walked into his bathroom and picked up the bloody pocket knife he keeps in the chest "am I really this much of of a freak, do I really deserve to live?" Kurt asked himself. Then he heard a knock on the door "coming" he replied and quickly dropped the blade back in the desk. He then opened the door and noticed Logan was standing there holding a fresh lit cigar " hey kid noticed you've been ruffled up today, man you gotta stand up for yourself-beat them asses! why do you think I gots these?" He then shot out his antantium claws with a SNIKT sound " are you drunk?" Kurt asked " naw naw I'm fined it's right okay I'm Not as thinks as you drunk I am" " by logan" Kurt shut the door.

BAMF he teleported to the bathroom again and sighed then he heard the foo knock again BAMF he got back to the door " god damn it Logan!" He then opened the door and saw his friend kitty standing there "oh hey kitty" "hey Kurt" she jumped at him and gave him a hug " whoa!" She then fell or phased right through him and fell on the hard floor "kitty! Are you alright!" He asked panicking " yeah Kurt I'm fine it's been hard to control my powers sometimes since uhh- she trailed off blushing. "Are you blushing?" Kurt asked "No-Yes-No don't judge me I-I'm just embarrassed because I fell!" She crossed her arms "well it's late" Kurt said.

Then he noticed she already left.

"Well "He looked at the clock and it read 10:47pm. he sighed " I got early classes tomorrow he told himself. He lay down in his bed and thought till he fell asleep.


End file.
